Fallout Equestria- the Marine?
by trgammill
Summary: Thanks for the one follower, as a gift, chapter 3. Travis returns to Equestria to find a wasteland,. Will he survive? *** I do NOT own My Little Pony OR Fallout. All rights reserved.


I arrive in Equestria, after five years on Earth. What I find scares me to this hour. Equestria has become a wasteland. I pull out my MP-7A1, and look around. I enter what was the Golden Oaks Library, And find bloody bodies everywhere!

"Well Look what we got here, a mutant" somepony said. I spun around on my feet and aimed my MP-7A1 at the stallion. He had a shotgun of some type, aiming it at me. He was wearing some home-made armor.

"Back the hell off! Or I shoot!" I laughed, and so I shot him three times. I wasn't kidding, at all. I looted him, and found a Pibbuck, something Twilight Invented. I put it on, and tested the 'V.A.T.S' on the body. It worked. I then left.

Five hours later

It was getting dark, like now. I entered a house, to find out it was occupied... opps. There was another human and a Mare. The both where armed.

"HEY! YOU!" said the Mare. I dropped my gun.

"Easy. Easy..." I said. She woke up some more of them.

"What is it- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" said a Pegasus

"I have a NAME!" I said." It is Travis. That is all you need to know."

"Littlepip, can we trust these two?" Said a pony in a steel suit.

"If it makes you feel safer, I'll be gone by the morning. I need sleep, though. "I said.

"Well, you did lay down that... What is that gun?" said the Mare.

'The MP7A1. It is a great S.M.G." I replied " 30 round mag;, Nice sights; and it is 9x19 mm."

Only one knew what the 9x19 mm. was.

"And that, I helped the pony who made that make it, Is the 'Little Macintosh'." I also said "It is 32. cal."

" This was made 200 years ago... You couldn't have been there... But you can stick with us. My name is Littlepip." said, well Littlepip.

"Littlepip, are you sure we can trust them?!" said the pegasus.

"Yes." said Littlepip.

* * *

Chapter two: the attack.

I smelled something, like gunpowder. Gunpowder...Oh shit!

" Get down!" I yelled. I was too late, a hole was blown in the roof in came raiders. I picked up my gun and fired at them. Soon, they where mostly all dead.

"Anypony hurt?" I called.

"Y-yes..." replied Littlepip

"Shit. This may hurt like hell."

I pulled a flashlight to see inside the wound, the bullet was still in her.

"This will hurt really, really much." I pulled out tweezers, and pulled out the bullet, causing her to scream in pain.

"I know, it hurts." I then applied a bandage,

"Should I get you painkillers?"

She said nothing, I checked her pulse, she was still alive.

"She's uncon-" I didn't finish before I was shot with a 7.62 round.

"I am hit!" I yelled in agony.

I felt the blood running down my back. I checked the blood color, dark red. Good. No artery was hit. I dragged her and my self to cover. I then blacked out.

I woke up 24 hours later. I was stitched up. I got up, looking for Littlepip. She was able to walk around, but I found her.

"We can't stay here, they know we live here." I said to Littlepip.

"I know... But where to go?"

I didn't think about that.

" Ummmm... Earth?" I said, flatly.

"Earth? Where is that?" said Littlepip.

I knew we would have no way back to Earth.

"Never mind. It won't work." I said.

* * *

Chapter 3:War, war never changes.

We all got our stuff packed, I inspected my MP-7A1, the firing pin broke

"Well, shit." I said

"What is wrong?" asked Calamity, who I just learned his name.

"My firing pin is broken. My MP-7A1 is useless now." I said, throwing the SMG to the floor. "Good thing I have a 45." I looked in my backpack, and pulled out a MAC-10.

"What gun is that?" asked Calamity

"MAC-10, 45. ACP SMG. 32 round mag. Not to bad of a SMG." I replied.

"Huh" was all Calamity said

An hour of walking later

My legs were sour as hell, until a shot rang out. I paused, and looked around. More shots, this time I saw muzzle flash.

"Hold position. I got Eyes on the shooter." I pulled out binoculars, and saw a caravan Shooting at what looks to be a U.S. Marine. "That caravan done gone and fucked up." I said, as I saw him kill them all. "It was a self-defense shooting." I said. we moved that direction. As we did so, I pulled out a radio, and sent out a message saying 'Hello? If anyone can hear this, please respond. Over.'

I got a response

"Who the hell is this? Responded the Marine

"A group of friendlies at you six." I said, and he looked our way.


End file.
